Bella's New Life
by LMMC321
Summary: set in NM after Edward left Bella is depressed, Victoria is making her moves from the shadows and after a lot of cruel kills she transforms Bella. After years of being alone she finally meets the Volturi who become her family and she find her true mate Alec. But what will happen when she moves back to Forks after a century !
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fic hope you like it K!

Disclaim I do not own anything all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bella's new life

I was running in the forest trying in vain to escape from my pursuer, which to tell you the truth, was impossible. The person chasing me is a vampire, she was out for blood, my blood to be exact because I was the cause of her mate's death, as she says " a mate for a mate ".

But the thing she doesn't know is that my so called mate had abandoned me in the middle of the forest to die, he had abandoned me and took his family away with him saying I was nothing more than a toy a human pet. The harshness of his words had sent me to a zombi like states. And now on the verge of death I started to realize just how much pain I had caused my father Charlie. Every time I had woken up in the middle of the night screaming my longs out he hand been there to hold me and reassure me, and each time I could see the pain in his eyes, the hate he felt toward the Cullens and more so I was causing him to break because he couldn't stand seeing me like this any longer.  
Jacob had tried to be their for me to help me and fix my shattered heart. It was starting to work I was starting to feel better. But Victoria decided to show up, at the time I was at home with Jacob and my dad. As soon as Jake had smelled her he had started shaking and was about to phase in the middle if the living room. Realizing that he was about to phase and ushered him outside but before he could even start moving Victoria appeared behind Charlie and restrained him. Jacob phase in front of a dumbstruck Charlie who was staring wide eyes. But before he could do anything she broke my fathers neck killing him.

A terrifying scream was herd in the house and soon I realised I was the source of that scream. Sobs racked my body, I was on my knees crying. Jacob pushed me up and ushered me toward the back door, and stood between me and Victoria. I started running and running trying desperately to get away from the house. After what felt like hours I herd the swift sound of a vampire running behind me. It hit me then that Jake must be dead for her to be behind me.

Suddenly realization hit me, I stopped running. I didn't have anything to loose anymore, everyone I ever loved left me or was killed by no other then my pursuer Victoria.

I had went threw hell when he had left, I was heart broken I didn't eat didn't move, i was like frozen. He by leaving had completely destroyed me, broken me into a million pieces. And not long after, my dad and Jacob whom had started healing my heart by putting the pieces back together where killed by the cold hearted vampire to get revenge on me.

I had nothing anymore my only desire was to die.

Victoria looked at me amusement showing on her face:

" My dear Bella you finally decided to stop"

" You want my life take it I have nothing to live for anymore you took everything from me" I said with a voice that was not caring detached or stranger to me.

"No no, death is a too good luxury for you. I want you to suffer a lot more I want you to feel all the pain I'm feeling all the loss and the loneliness. Because of you James is dead and I'm all alone, so now you will be like me living an eternity of loneliness and pain" she said ending with a evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

She stopped laughing and walked in my direction, she grabbed my head and threw me in a tree then she started breaking the bones in my body one by one causing me to scream, plead for death. But she continued like i hadn't said anything just spreading across her face a smile.

After two days of torture she finally bit me, i felt the venom spread in my body i was in pain that cannot be described. I screamed and wished for death but it wouldn't stop the pain never stopped. My transformation lasted seven horrible days and when it stopped i could see everything so clearly hear everything it was amazing.

I was a vampire at last.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 2 years since my transformation I had been traveling all across the world collecting gift of other vampires. You see after I became a vampire I discovered that I had the complete control over the four elements, I also had a physical and mental shields and best of all I had an ultimate power the power to take or copy others powers.

After discovering all my powers I was confused, every vampire was supposed to have one power or none but I had a lot of them and will probably get a lot more. Then I realized I had suffered seven days of transformation in place of the usual three that was the best I could come of with. My transformation took longer that's why I had more then one power was stronger and faster then others even newborns and that says something.

I also was repulsed by human blood it smelled disgusting and tasted even worse. I settled for a vegetarian diet like they call it even though I would have never killed or drained anyone.

In those two years of being a vamp, I had gained from different covens I have uncountered more than 20 powers but of all of them, my favorite was by far the ability to see the past and future of anyone just like Alice's gift for the future. And the ability to change the weather, talk to someone directly in his or her mind and the ability to turn into steel and control it.

Even though I was now powerful probably the most powerful vampire on earth, I was all alone had no one to talk to. The pain in me kept growing day by day, it was a miracle that I was still sane. Victoria was right on one thing I was lonely and couldn't do anything about it. I had become friends with a lot of people but they never really could ease the pain I was feeling.

And having eternity to myself I had started reflecting on some things especially on the Cullen's. They were the cause of everything that happened to me, the cause to my dad's death and my best friend's death Jacob. And I started hating them and that hatred was growing day after day with my pain. I had promised myself after killing Victoria that I would kill Edward and make him go threw the pain I was going threw and make all the Cullen except Rosalie go threw hell.

I had no idea why, but Rosalie was the only one of them that I never felt hatred toward maybe because she never hid her dislike and did what the other wanted by leaving.

A couple of month ago I was requested to go to Voltera to meet the Volturi who had heard of my ability and wanted nothing more then me to join. I had accepted to meet them before taking any decisions. But to tell you the truth I wanted to join them to be a part of something a family a coven.

And now I was heading there to meet the volturi, the royalty of the vampire world, the protectors of the secret of our existence.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at Volterra in the morning the sun was up so I decided to make a little storm to announce my arrival at the city.

I ran to the castle and bursted into the crown room. To say they were surprised is an understatement, their was shock, surprise and a little bit of fear.

They stared at me trying to figure out who i was and then their powers started hitting me and i slowly gained all of them. I had the power to inflict pain, to take all the senses, tracker can read minds by the touch and a lot of others.

One of the kings stood up and said to me: "Hello young one, I'm Aro one of the three rulers of the vampire world and who might you be"

"Sorry for my surprise visit but you did invite me after all so you can't say later I'm rude" the moment I stopped talking I could feel someone trying to use their power on me. I looked around to see who it was and stopped and the little blond girl that looks to be 12 years old who was looking at me concentrating and frustration was starting to show on her face. Good luck with that I said to myself.

I turned and faced the blond and said: "Stop that already, it won't work you know" she looked surprised to hear me say this and tried harder. I decided to stop acting nice and used her power witch is to inflict pain on her.

She fell to the ground shacking in pain.

"Amazing " I heard someone say, I stopped torturing her and turned toward the person who just spoke. It was Aro.

He came closer to me and said: " You must be Isabella Swan " amusement shown on his face "I'm so pleased you accepted our invitation to visit"

" I'm sure if I didn't come you would have send your guards to fetch me. Am I wrong?"

"Very true indeed, I was hoping you would show up earlier then today say 2 months ago, but I would have given you a year to show before sanding anyboby after you" He said with a smirk on his face.

" Oh sorry I didn't know you were waiting for me, I just had some business to take care off " I paused a little then continued " But now I'm all yours for a little while.

He started to jump up and down like a little child who had been given too mush candy. I smiled to his reaction and I instantly knew I would get along great with him.

"I'm so excited how long will you be staying with us then "

"I don't really know we will see "

He smile what looked like an evil smile " I have a question that I have been dying to ask you "

" What is it ?" like I didn't know

" Would you like to join our family, join the volturi and be apart of the guards "

I took a minute to answer and then ...

AN: hope you like the story so far please leave reviews and tell me what you think the updates won't take too long


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on :p just like to say it :D

I took a minute to answer and then ...

Now

"I will join but on my own conditions " I said

"Which are ?" I heard someone, one of the kings say I don't know his name so lets call him grumpy.

"I want to be able to come and go as I please and can leave the guards when I see appropriate " I said to grumpy

"And who said we will accept these conditions of yours it is an honor to be apart of the volturi" grumpy said

" Hush brother" Aro intervened "she will do as she pleases because she is powerful really really powerful "

"But brother " grumpy pleaded

"Do you understand " said Aro raising his voice

" Yes brother " responded grumpy. I smile as forming on my face

"That said all your conditions are accepted you are now part of the guard "

"Okay that's good and all but can you please introduce me to all those people especially the one who tried to put me to the ground pointing to the blood. She glared at me I glared back.

"Oh silly of me to have forgotten the introduction I was just so excited, the one who tried to use her power on you was Jane, and she won't do it again will she ? " he questioned looking at her.

She looked at the ground and said " No master '' I smile gaining a glare from her. Yippy I just arrived and I already have an enemy.

"Over there is Felix" pointing to the tall buffed one that remind me of Emmet (it still hurts saying his name or any of theirs for that matter )

"next to him is Dimitri" He was small and short

"And standing in the far corner is Alec" he paused. And Alec stood out of the obscurity and the moment our eyes met I couldn't take them away from him. We stared at each other for a while before someone cleared his through, it was grumpy who's name turned out to be Caius brother of Aro and king and the third king who had sadness in his eyes is Marcus.

I looked at him and he glared I glared back. Wow what's up with me and all the glaring today.

Aro continued his introduction there was Heidi Santiago and a bunch of other whom I couldn't remember the names.

After all the introductions were made Aro looked at me and asked a question that I didn't want to answer he asked me how I was turned.


	5. Chapter 5

Aro just had to ask me that particular question, I really didn't want to remember anything that had led to my transformation, but if I will be a part of the Volturi I knew that no secrets could be kept from them as they are my new family.

After spending a couple of minutes debating whether to tell them or not I finally spoke:

"I will trust you with my past but no one outside this room should ever hear of it. Do all of you understand"

All of them nodded yes. "I will show you everything because it is easier for you to understand that way, but I have to warn you that you will feel everything that I felt "

That said I concentrated on my past my human life and projected it to them. I could see them go into a daze and I started projecting everything from the day I met Edward our love, me being kidnapped by James being bitten then saved by Edward. Then was the time for the most painful memory I have the day he left me in the forest all the pain the loss I felt. Then came my father's death then Jacob's and finally Victoria, her torturing me and changing me. I showed them all the pain I was in and my vampire life till the day I met them.

When I finished, I opened my eyes to see all of them harboring on their faces pain, compassion hate and I could see that Alec looked ready to commit mass murder.

To my surprise Jane came toward me and hugged me, I started sobbing in her arms and she tightened her hold on me.

After minutes maybe hours I finally stopped Jane was still holding me in her arms and I was thankful for that. Marcus spoke to me and said:" Young one The Cullens will pay for what they did to you and breaking the law, but know one think, we will always stay by your side. I can see from our bond that we will have a father daughter relationship." He then hugged me and I could feel all the love he had to offer and I felt for the first time in years safe in his arm. I smiled and hugged him back.

After Marcus released me Aro hugged me and said that he will always be there for me and protect me from any harm. Then Caius walked toward me and to my big surprise he hugged me saying reassuring things to me.

I was led afterward to my room who was by the way amazing, and I laid down on my bed thinking about everything that had happened today and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Alec. He was the most beautiful person or vampire I had ever seen in my life. He was like a Greek god and I started scolding myself for ever thinking that Edward was the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on, Alec could put him to shame any day.

I heard someone knock on my door, "Come in "

I heard the door open and turned to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously_**

**_I heard the door open and turned to see who it was._**

Present

I saw Alec standing there looking at me with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Hello Isabella, I'm sorry if I interrupted you in any way."

"Hi, it's no problem I was just thinking about everything and to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind some company."  
He looked at me for a couple of minutes before coming forward and taking my hand in his. I felt electric shock run threw me from the contact and I could tell that he had felt it too. He smiled a shy smile and we stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was mer seconds. His eyes were piercing threw my soul like an open book. He cleared his throat and broke the trance I was in.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wish I could have been there with you to rip the Cullen's heads off for hearting you so mush" He paused and continued "But you know I can still do that the next time I see them" a smirk was forming on his lips.

I smile at what he just said "It's not really necessary, I have my own revenge planned and will gladly do it myself"

"Then I will be happy to assist you in your future plans to avenge all the pain they caused." he offered. My smile became wider.

I got up and hugged him, he hugged me back, in his arms I feel safe safer that I had ever felt with anyone before. I looked up and our eyes met and at that moment I knew I would never let go of me. I knew he would never hurt me or do anything to cause me pain. He will be the one to put the pieces of my heart together.

"I have a question I was dying to ask you " he said with a nervous voice, I nodded for him to carry on an d he said:

"Isabella Swan would you do me the honor of going on a date with me? " he was nervous, scared that I would reject him

"I would be my pleasure Alec" he smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"I will see you at eight don't be late " with that he exited my room and I could hear him slowly getting farther. I so mush wanted him to stay here with me and never leave my side. What's wrong with me I barely knew him and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

A knock on the door blocked my line of thoughts and opened it, and to my surprise it was Jane.

"Come on Bella we have to make you ready for your date with my brother" She said excitedly and made her way in my room.

She started going threw my clothes and stopped when she found a beautiful black dress that looks amazing on me.

"This is perfect I'm so excited" I was still standing by the door watching her terrified actually for what was waiting for me.

She dragged me into a chair and started fixing my hear and putting make up. To tell you the truth I looked amazing and she was so proud of herself she was jumping up and down.

I smiled and put on my dress, in overall I looked amazing I was sure that Alec will be stunned. I thanked Jane for all the effort that she had put on and she said it was nothing.

Jane may put on a hard bitchy facade but in reality she was the most loving and most caring person I knew.

With that I was off to meet Alec for our first date. SO EXCITED !


	7. Chapter 7

My date with Alec was amazing, he was so nice funny and loving I couldn't stop myself from falling madly in love with him. After the date we kissed and to tell you the truth it was the most amazing fierce and passionate kiss I have ever shared with anyone in my life. Edward's kisses are nothing compared to Alec's he was so amazing. I know I'm using a lot amazing, but I can't find any other word to describe him he is perfect in every way imaginable.

Our relationship grew fast and we soon spent every single minute together. I also had become close with Jane whom I considered a sister and a best friend ( She is so mush better than Alice will ever be).And now I considered Marcus a father and Aro and Caius my over protective uncles. I had been training every day with the guard and in no time I could beet all of them without using any of my powers. To tell you the truth Felix was so pissed that I could beet him that he stopped playing video games for an entire week and for him that is like eternity. But he couldn't stay upset for too long, and started being proud that his little sister ( me ) had learned everything she knows from him and could use that knowledge to overcome her master as he put it.

I loved all of them so mush especially Alec but the others are like brothers and sisters.

I have been here for 2 months now and today I have my first mission with Alec and Jane. Some newborns were gathering in England and causing trouble and are starting to get noticed.

To say the work was easy is an understatement with all of our powers combined we got rid of them in less then a minute and I picked up from the newborns a couple of powers one of them is empathy ( the power to sense the emotion of others) and I got the power to know what is the power of every vampire in the world.

The years past fast and with every day that was passing by my relationship with Alec was becoming stronger. And after 10 years of being together he finally worked out the courage to ask me to marry him and I gladly said yes, I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling for a week .

After a century spent with the volturi me, Alec and Jane decided to go to Forks and attend school there. It wasn't without regrets though, we were leaving our family my father my uncles and my brothers, but we would be a call away and if needed we would go on missions.

We arranged everything for our trip and bough and gigantic mansion deep in the woods secluded from the human civilization.

When we arrived there the first thing I did was to go see my father's and Jacob's grave. It still hurts me to think about their death, but Alec always knew what to say to make me smile. This time the emotions were overwhelming and I started dry sobbing in Alec's arms.

The next day me and Jane decided to go shopping, I'm not kidding after spending all this time with Jane I started loving shopping and fashion but only if I was doing it with her she was my sister and I loved her so mush. Alec always found an excuse to escape from shopping trips for some reason.

After about a week we started school it was our first day and everyone was looking at us. I still hate all the attention but I learned to live with it. We got all our classes together, the first period was English, and when we walked in the classroom I smelled three vampires inside I looked at where the smell was coming from and froze...


	8. Chapter 8

Previously

After about a week we started school it was our first day and everyone was looking at us. I still hate all the attention but I learned to live with it. We got all our classes together, the first period was English, and when we walked in the classroom I smelled three vampires inside I looked at where the smell was coming from and froze...

The three Vampire sitting were Alice, Jasper and Rosalie Cullen. Alec who had followed my gaze tightened his grasp on my hand and hissed at them loud enough for them to hear but lower then the humans where able to. He was shaking with rage and hatred and I knew from experience that if we weren't in a public place they would be dead by now or screaming in pain caused by my best friend who was holding the best she could her anger.

They were looking at me shock written all over their faces, I was still frozen when the teacher told us to introduce ourselves that snapped me out of my daze. Jane was the one to speak: " hey I'm Jane this is my twin brother Alec and his girlfriend Bella."

The Cullen's eyes widened in shock and surprise, I smirked and took my seat in the back of the class with Alec on my right and Jane on my left. Little by little memories started flooding back and the pain started to make itself known to me and slowly took over my entire body. The only thing that was holding me together at that moment was Alec's hold of my hand he was stopping me from cracking and crumbling to the ground from the pain.

Then my brain started racing if the Cullen's were here that meant that Edward was also here. I couldn't let him read the minds of Alec and Jane so I put a shield on them protecting them from all the powers of the Cullen's even Jasper's.

That hour may have been the longest hour of my entire life, and as soon as the bell rang I raced out of the class still holding Alec's hand. As soon as I was outside of school I run at vampire speed in the forest. Alec and Jane were following me and when I stopped, they threw their arms around me and I started sobbing in their arms. All the pain I had been feeling was flooding out of me, every emotion I had been holding back bursted out.

After a little while I recomposed myself and the pain was replaced by anger and hate. I remembered my promise to myself all those years back. Alec and Jane noticed my mood swing and let go of me. We stood there in silence a couple of seconds before I felt myself being pulled into one of Alec's most passionate kisses ever. I felt safe again I knew that he will always stand by me no matter the decisions I made.

After Jane cleared her throat we stopped kissing and made our way back to school. It was lunch time, we walked toward an empty table and sat there. Everyone was looking at us but I really didn't care. I knew what was waiting for me now. I was about to see all the Cullen kids walk in the room. Yippy! Lucky me.


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after our entrance the Cullen's walked in their eyes stopped at me there was disbelief in Emmet's eyes Alice Jasper and Rose were still a little shocked but the one that really angered me was Edward he was looking at me with guilt frustration and an emotion I couldn't pick up. Really know he feels guilty, good he will go threw hell I promise that.

The pain was starting to come back but this time Jane and Alec held my hands and promised me that they will gonna make them suffer. I smiled to that and kissed Alec. I heard a growl come from Edward, I looked at him and shot him a death glare. He was surprised by my reaction, really what did he expect that I would run in his arms as soon as I saw him. He made me loose everything I cared about and he will never do it again.

I stood up, Alec and Jane followed soon and we made our way outside. I felt the Cullen's follow us, when we were out of hearing raged I stopped. We stood there in silence before I saw all the Cullen's looking at me. Suddenly Alice ran toward me with a smile on her face and she tried to hug me. I stopped her before she could reach me with one of my powers and threw her backward. She had hurt written all over her face, I smirked and I could feel that if she could cry she would.

Edward decided to speak but before he could he was on the ground screaming in pain. I looked at Jane and she smiled. I smiled back, I was enjoying every second of this.

"Please stop" screamed Alice, so nice of her to want to protect her brother I hissed at her and I used Jane's power on her. She was now on the ground screaming like Edward, Jasper looked at me and lunged to attack but was stopped by Alec who was ready to tear him a part.

"Alec don't kill him, he was just trying to protect his pixie mate" Alec released him and soon after I stopped using the power on Alice and motioned for Jane to stop. She let him go reluctantly, but she would never cross me.

Edward stood up and said: " Love, please get away from them, they are dangerous, they are manipulating you into hating us" He was serious, honestly he was trying to turn me against my family. Now he has pushed the wrong buttons.

" How dare you call me love, you lost that right the day you left me for dead in the forest. And those people who you call dangerous are my husband and my sister so don't you ever disrespect them again or you'll go threw hell." All of them were stunned by my world Ha

" But Bella those people aren't your family we are they are just manipulating you into believing them" This time it was Alice who spoke, seriously they think the Volturi are manipulating me how funny.

"You stopped being my family the day you all left, that day you destroyed my life and took with you everything that I ever cared about"

"But love, we were just trying to protect you from this life, we were trying to save your life " Edward said

That's when Alec lost it : "If you call her Love once more you are dead do you understand" Edward was shocked by Alec's outburst.

"You say protecting me protecting me really" I posed my anger going threw the roof

"When you left I was broken I didn't eat sleep or talk and when I started getting better Victoria Came and killed My Father and Jacob. Do you call that protecting. You were the reason my dad is dead, by not killing Victoria you killed them both. Because you wanted to protect me from leaving I was turned after being tortured for days " I was screaming by the time I finished all the Cullen's were stunned, speechless.

Rose was looking at me with a mixture of emotions I couldn't quite catch all of them, she was the only one I didn't blame for what happened and before leaving I decided to tell her that I entered her mind and shielded it from her brother.

"Rose I never blamed you " I said in her head. She looked confused and then looked at me. I nodded

"you're in my head " she said

"Yes I am look Rose I never blame you for anything but the rest of your family I do, You are welcome to visit me any time you want in Volterra. And by the way you are shielded from Edward's power he can't read your mind "

"Thanks for not blaming me, I never hated you Bella. I loved you But was afraid to let you in, I never wanted to become one of us. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone, and you were going to give away your life for that stupid brat, I couldn't let you. That is the only reason I treated you that way. I'm sorry for leaving you behind I knew it was wrong but they didn't listen to me, they never do, they followed Edward so blindly it made me question who was the real coven leader. " she said.

"I already know that, and thank you, I know it wasn't your fault that' s why I never blamed you"

With that said I left with Alec and Jane holding myself from breaking down in front of them.

When we returned home, I hugged Jane and sobbed in her arms. Then I said " I wanna go home now " they nodded and Alec carried me all the way back to Volterra.


	10. Chapter 10

The reaction of the Cullen's After Bella left them in no ones POV

They were standing there looking after Bella. There was confusion from some of them, anger from others and shock. A couple of minutes past before they regain their composer.  
"What the hell just happened" that was Emmet.

"She can't be a vampire and she can't be with the Volturi she was supposed to be with me"  
Edward said

"Maybe you should have thought of that before living her in the fucking forest." Said Rosalie.

"Shut up you don't know anything we are mates, she is mine."  
"She obviously isn't didn't you hear her say she was married to Alec."  
"She was just messing with us we belong together."  
At that all of them nodded except Rosalie who was getting angrier by the second.

"No you're not supposed to be together, if so you wouldn't have left her and made her suffer mates can't hurt their other half and all you did was hurt her."

"How would you know you don't know her, you weren't even friends when she was human. " that was Alice.  
"Maybe we weren't friends but at least I didn't lie to her and caused her pain. And know because of you Edward she is damned being a vampire. You know I wouldn't wish this life on anyone and being forced into it because you left Victoria alive after I told you god knows how many times that she will go after her if we didn't kill her, is just you seeing what you want . She is what she is today because of the chose you made for her." Rosalie was breathing hard by now, in Honest truth she loved Bella but she knew the law and knew leaving her was the wrong thing to do, with her knowing the secret. But Carlisle wouldn't go against Edward wishes no!

"Why can't I read your mind ?" Asked Edward with a frown harboring his face.

"Oh Eddy boy that's for me to know and you not to." Rosalie smirked and left at vampire speed toward the house. 

Back to Bella's POV 

As soon as we arrived at Volterra I ran to the castle and went to the throne room. First they were surprised but as soon as they saw the expression on my face and all the pain I was feeling they understood and their face turned compassion and love. I ran to my dad, and he held me there not letting go of me. Other then Alec he was the only one who could calm me down.

When I was calm uncle Aro gave me a kiss on the forehead followed by uncle Caius.

"What happened sweetheart?" Asked Dad

I couldn't tell them it was too hard so I showed them using my gift. Dad and Caius had murderous looks on their faces, and Aro was sad and had hatred in his eyes.

"It will be okay don't worry we will always be here for you" Said Caius

"Thank you uncle Caius" I smiled, he smiled back.

"You know they will come here to know what happened to you " This time it was Aro who spoke. I nodded knowing he was right.

"It is a shame I like Carlisle he always was a good friend of mine " Aro said again

"I know uncle, but I could never forgive them and Edward is gonna die in the end"

"I know but I would like if you spared my old friend "

"I told you before I won't kill him "

"You may not kill him but I will " Said Caius "And i'm pretty sure Alec would help me with it "

Alec nodded at his comment, and looked at me with love, devotion and a look that said I would kill anyone who ever hurt you or will hurt you in any way.

I smiled at him, I knew he would protect me no matter what, and I loved him for that.

After a couple of hours I excused myself and went to my room with Alec. We laid on the bed together, with his arms around me. I could stay like this for eternity without moving, I wanted to always have his arms around me and never let him go.

We might have stayed like this for days, I didn't know, I didn't care. But we knew we had to feed so we got up and left to hunt together.

When we came back, Jane jumped at me and hugged me.

"We are going shopping!" She announced with a big smile on her face.

"Okay ?" I knew I couldn't do anything about it and I didn't really want to. I had missed spending time with my best friend and go shopping with her. Waw I really changed who would have thought Isabella Swan would say she missed shopping.

"You're back and don't say hi" a voice from the shadow said. I turned to see Felix and Dimitri standing there. I ran and jumped on them giving them bone crushing hugs.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied " They smiled

"We know, we missed you so mush little sis " said Felix

"I missed you to, but we have to go shopping now talk to you later "

"Bella it has to wait, we have visitors" He said reluctantly

At that moment I knew who it was and I really didn't want to see them.


	11. Chapter 11

I entered the throne room with Alec, Jane, Felix and Dimitri. We were laughing at a joke Felix just made. All of the Cullen's turned to face us with shocked expressions. As soon as my companions saw them they took protective stands.

I ignored the Cullen's and headed strait to my dad's throne and gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning more shock from the Cullen's who were staring. I then sat on the throne that was made for me years ago when I was named Princess of the Volturi.

And when I sat down the expression on the Cullen's faces were hilarious. Their mouths were hanging open. Haha good, I didn't know vamps could go in shock.

Carlisle was the first to recompose himself and said

"If I may ask, why is Bella sitting on a throne that is reserved to the rulers of the vampire world"

"That is really easy, you see Isabella is a ruler, in fact she is the princess of the Volturi"

To say he was shocked is an understatement, his mouth could touch the ground.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and I wasn't the only one, I was fast joined by my dad and my uncles and the entire guard.

After I stopped I looked at the Cullen's who had just started to recompose themselves and asked:

"to what do I own your visit?" I said with a tone that had seriousness all over it.

This time it was Esme who spoke:

"Bella we want you to come home with us, we are your family and we love you"

Was she being serious just now saying that they love me and want me to be part of their family. They caused the death of my father when they left. They were the cause of everything that ever happened to me and now they say they want me back ?

"Are you kidding me, you were the cause of my suffering, by leaving you destroyed me and killed my dad. You made me go threw hell, and now you say you love me. All those years back when I lost everything I started hating all of you except Rose, I started wishing everyday your death I so much wanted you to go threw everything you made me go threw and I still do."

All of them had pained expression on their faces. Both Esme and Alice started sobbing in their mates arms.

"And now if you may excuse me I have a shopping trip to attend to"

Alice stopped sobbing and looked at me with excitement. Did she honestly believe she was coming with me. I glared at her and her expression fell. I looked at Rose and asked her if she wanted to join me, she gladly accepted and hugged me.

"That is not fair why can she go with you and not me"said Alice

"First you're annoying and you are next to Edward the one I hate the most"

She started sobbing again, can't she do anything else.

"come on Jane it's time to go" she jumped happily and started to walk to the door.

Before leaving I said: "Bye daddy, bye uncles " and they said in union 'bye'.

And with that I left with Jane and Rose, and blew Alec kiss, he smiled and i returned his smile.


	12. Chapter 12

We went to the biggest mall Italy could offer. As soon as we arrived I saw a book store, and you know me, I love books and reading so it was calling me to go in.

" Jannie, Jannie, Jannie, can we please go there" I pointed to the Book store giving her my best puppy dog face.

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't resist for long.

"Okay but under one condition "

"which is?"

"You have to help me prank my brother and Felix" I smiled at that and we shook hands.

"You really have changed Bella " said Rose when we were on our way back to volterra without Jane who had matters to attend to.

"Yes I have and that is thanks to the Volturi that help me a lot threw the years. "

"I'm sorry about that we have caused you a lot of pain. I can't tell you how much I'm sorry, I told them that Victoria would come back. James was her mate and she wanted to avenge his death."

"I know Rose, told you I never blamed you. I know how much you fought with them about Victoria. You even wanted to leave them to come back to Fork."

She was shocked that I knew all that.

"One of my gifts is to see the past, the present and the future. And what you did to convince them to come back always came to me without searching. I don't really know why but I could always see you and what you were doing. You're the only one that comes to me without searching"

She was by now stunned " Did you say one of your gifts , how many gifts do you have Bella"

" I have the power over all the elements, a mental and physical shield and the power to take others' powers, threw the years I got a lot more."

"Waw Bella you're like strong and powerful" She said joking.

I laughed at what she said "Yup I am ".

"Bella can I ask something?" she was scared and she had uneasiness showing all over her face.

" You know you can ask me anything "

"Can you tell me what happened to you after we left?"

At first I didn't know what to do, but I knew she really cared about me and wanted to help.

" It's easier if I show you "

I concentrated on my human life and everything that happened to me and projected to her. After about 5 minutes it was over, she looked at me and hugged me. She started sobbing and saying again and again she was sorry.

"You know I don't blame you and I have an amazing life now. It all was for the best"

"But everything that happened to you because of Edward and my family it's horrible" she sobbed harder.

"It is but you can see that I never blamed you only them especially Edward "

"Thank you for that, You know I will help you with killing him right "

"Yes I know " I smiled at her she smiled back.

when we arrived at the castle Felix and Dimitri jumped at me and said in union "training time"

Yay it was time for a little butt kicking!

" Do you wanna watch me beat all of them ?" I asked Rose, she nodded

"hey that hurts Bells I have been training "

I smile at Felix and as soon as Alec entered the training room, I jumped at him and gave him a kiss.

Jane cleared her through "Get a room please I don't wanna see my brother and my best friend making out"

We all laughed at that, and then started our training. It was like usual, me against all of them. Felix told me the truth he had been training but he wasn't a match for me. I ended up beating all of them in 5 minutes.

Then it happened I blacked out, I was having a vision. I saw an army of newborns, they were maybe a thousand all of them had powers and leading them I saw someone I had killed years ago Victoria.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously

Then it happened I blacked out, I was having a vision. I saw an army of newborns, they were maybe a thousand all of them had powers and leading them I saw someone I had killed years ago Victoria.

When I came back to my senses I was surrendered by Alec, Jane, Felix, Dimitri and Rose. All of them had worried expressions on their faces.

"It's impossible it can't be no it can't be, I killed her I saw her burn to ashes"

THe worry grew on their faces, I had to tell my dad he will know what happened.

"I have to see my father and uncles right now" and then I ran to the throne room followed by everyone that was in the training room.

As soon as I was in the throne room, I pushed the visions to the three kings. When it ended they all had shock written all over their faces.

"We will need help to destroy them" we all nodded to what Aro said

"I will call all of our friends and let them now "

"I will do the same, all of my friends will come to help " It was true they would do anything I asked not caring if it would kill them.

You see the people I call friends were actually in a way my second family. I had created all of them after saving them from death. I would do anything for them and they would do anything for me.

"I will help you" said Rose I thanked her and turned to face Aro

"I will go to my family now Alec will come with me and we will ask a couple of nomads that I encountered years ago."

" Do that I will ask people I know. Do you mind if I ask the Cullen's for help, we need everyone"

"I don't mind ask them they will say yes"

With that I left with Alec to Paris to see The Fiery Coven which is my secondary coven or as I say my family.

It was composed by Alicia the first person I chenged, she was attacked by 2 armed man and left to die. Seeing she wouldn't make it I chenged her. I taught her everything I knew and she became my sister. She had, like me, superior strength and speed and she had control over the mind of both vampires and humans except me. She lived with me in Volterra for a couple of years.

When we found her mate Eric dying, I changed him and a year later they both left to live on their own. Not to long after I was with Alec in Lebanon for a mission, there we found a boy who was 17 his name was Georges, he was really sick and dying so I changed him. Alec and I stayed with him for a little while and then asked him if he wanted to come with us to meet Alicia and Eric. He stayed with them and I met his mate in Alaska, she already was a vampire she was with the Denali Coven. Her name is Kate. As soon as I saw her I knew she was Georges mate, I asked her to come with me and she accepted. Her Coven actually followed her and they met up with The Fiery Coven. After her and Georges married she became part of the coven.

The last person too join the coven was Ami, she is 12, she was in a car accident with her parents. I couldn't save her parents but I saved her. But her wounds were to important, I was obligated to change her in order to save her life.

Not too long after she started to call me mom, I took care of her as a daughter, I love her so mush. She also calls Alec dad (she took ages to call him that ).

Every two or three weeks I visit them, I always miss them a lot.

When we arrived at their mansion, I was tackled to the floor by 5 vampires. I got up and hugged them. Ami jumped in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Momma I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too honney"

"Didn't you miss me ?" Alec asked simulating hurt.

Ami jumped from my arms and ran too him, she hugged him and kissed him.

"I missed you to dady" she told him with puppy dog eyes

He cracked a smile immediately, neither of us can resist this look.

"You came early, not that I'm complaining " said Eric

I gave him a sad smile

"We need you're help with something"

"We're in " said Alicia

"Thanks guys but it's a little bit dangerous"

"Who cares if you need us we're their" Said georges.

I hugged them i showed them my vision, they weren't scared they were more determined now they wanted to help no matter what.

"Kate I know it's hard to ask this but can you see if you're sisters can join us"

"I will ask them, I'm certain they'll say yes"

"Thank you so mush " I hugged her

"I will call a couple of friends to see if they'll help, We will leave for Volterra Tomorrow morning"

They all nodded.

I took my cell and started asking people for help. All of my friends said yes immediately without even asking what was happening. After all the calls were made, I joined my family in the living room where we talked and laughed for hours. In those hours I forgot about the army that was coming I forgot about Victoria and Edward.

The morning came fast and we took off for Volterra


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as we arrived at the castle, we were welcomed by Felix and Dimitri, who hugged all my family. They had grown really close to all of them and loved them a lot. We made our way to the throne room, when we entered we saw the Cullen's there having a heated conversation with Aro.

When my coven saw them, all of them Kate included hissed. You see, they knew everything about them and what they made me go threw.

The Cullen's tuned and where shocked when they saw all of them growling at them.

Jasper seeing the danger of the situation stood protectively in front of his mate. He would attack without hesitation.

When Ami saw his reaction she got scared and jumped into my arms hiding her face in my chest.

"Jasper, calm down right now or you will be killed without hesitation." I said fiercely, in a tone that caused most people to run for their life.

He reluctantly stood down, and took a position near Alice. She was so scared I'm pretty sure she could run and never look back. All of them were scared actually exept Rose, Even Edward who was also frustrated. It's probably because he can't read anyone's mind. I glared at them and looked at my terrified daughter in my arms.

"It's okay honey no one will ever touch a hair on her head with me alive."

She looked up and smile her adorable smile that always made me give her anything she wanted. I smile back and put her back to the ground.

"Momma can I go to my room? I don't wanna see those people, They are bad and scary"

"Sure honey ". Before she left she went to kiss dad, uncle Aro and Caius, and gave Jane a big hug. She kissed Alec and me and exited to her room.

The Cullen's were starring at her and then looked at me with confusion. I just smiled and looked at my Father.

"The Fiery coven came to help, the Whitlock Coven and the Denali will arrive momentarily"

" That is good we need all the help we can get" said Aro before making his way to my coven and hugging them. Next was dad who welcomed them back and last was Caius.

I saw the Cullen's get even more confused, I smiled. Carlisle was the one to speak:

"Kate why are you here with this coven not with your sister?"

"I joined the fiery coven 50 years ago" Kate responded

"If I may ask why?"

"Well I found my mate"

All the Cullen said "Oh" together

"Congratulation then "

"Thank you, sorry for not inviting you to the wedding, but it was only for family and friends"

Carlisle was hiding the hurt he felt because of that comment. I smirked, I was loving this.

"But Kate we are like family" he pleaded

"Not in years Carlisle. By hurting our sister you hurt all of us" Said someone entering the room. It was Tanya.

All the Cullen's had hurt on their faces except Rose who was smiling. She was enjoying every second of this.

All the Denali's jumped at me giving me a hug.

"You need our help we're here."

"Thank you " I said giving them another hug.

"How nice of you to join us" It was Aro.

"We're here to help our sister, we would do anything for her" she said looking at me.

"Thank you so mush" I said then tuned to the Cullen's.

"Cullen's are you helping us with the problem, I already now Rose is but I still didn't hear your answer"

"We will help you" Said Edward.

"Good"

"The Whitlock coven have arrived" announced one of the guards

"Peter and Charlotte are coming?" Asked Jasper

"Not only them but their entire coven" I responded

"But there is no one other then them " Jasper said

"You're mistaking there is 3 more members" I smirked, the surprise on his face was priceless.

Not long after the doors were opened and 5 people entered. All of them were ready for a fight and would probably kill a lot of people in seconds.

"Welcome to Volterra, it's been a long time " I said before I was in the middle of a hug.

"Bella we missed you so much. Why didn't you visit us, it's been like what one month without seeing you, that is like torturing us" said Peter trying to act mad, he others nodded trying to hide their smiles

"Sorry I was a little busy" I gestured to the Cullen's

All of them suddenly had protective stands and growled at the Cullen's. Jasper looked at them, and was kind of in crazy mode. He attacked without a second glance.


	15. Chapter 15

Previously

All of them suddenly had protective stands and growled at the Cullen's. Jasper looked at them, and was kind of in crazy mode. He attacked without a second glance.

He headed strait to Maria( she used to be known as a warlord, after I investigated I found out she was being manipulated by another vampire who had the power to control others. I saved her from his hold and killed the vampire responsible and the army. I spared the life of two vampires in that army, they never wanted this life and never wanted to hurt anybody just like Maria. One of them was her mate Oliver, the other one was Angela. You guest it my friend from Forks, she had been changed while in college and kept in the army due to her gift which is the ability to control fire. I couldn't hurt her, she still was my friend so I spared her and help her. Peter and Charlotte help me in the battle and they offered to Maria, Oliver and Angela to join their coven.)

As he moved I saw Peter attack him and try to get a hold of him. But the Jasper as the God of war was stronger and pushed Peter in the wall. I couldn't let him lay a hand on her, I paralyzed him, then made use of my power over steel to create a unbreakable cage. I used another power to transport in to the cage. I did that in split seconds and he was shocked and scared because he was restrained in a cage.

He tried to break out but it was useless, I was the only person who could let him out.

Then I got an idea, I used his gift on him, sending him calm waves. Slowly I felt him calm down, when I saw that he wouldn't do anything anymore I released him from the cage but paralyzed him again.

This time he didn't fight, he just looked at Maria then Peter and said:

"Why would you defend her, after everything she did to us?" he asked Peter

"Let me explain" I announced

"You see when you were in her army, Maria was being manipulated by another vampire. He made her do all those things while hiding in the shadows. When I found out what was going on, I freed her from his hold and then killed the army, except Angela and Oliver."

He was looking at me with surprise, he was procesing everything I just said.

"Jasper I'm really sorry for what you went threw, I blame myself everyday for every life that was ruined by the action I did, It wasn't my intention to hurt all those people but I couldn't escape his control. I'm really sorry" said Maria sincerely, she blame herself everyday from those actions.

"You know it wasn't your fault" I said hugging her.

"Yes I know but I can't not blame myself" she announced.

"I understand now why you are here, but I can never forgive you for what you made me go threw even though it wasn't you" said Jasper.

"I never expected you too" she said

I released Jasper from my hold, he went strait to Alice who hugged him.

"If that problem is settled, let's get down to business. Victoria's army will be here in a week. During this time all of you need to train. The training will start tomorrow in the morning, everyone will have arrived by then, and all of you will have settled down." I paused " I will train you with the assistance of Alec, Jane, Felix , Dimitri and Peter. Jasper I would be happy if you could help us train them, you have a lot of experience."

"I would be honored" he said

"Okay the guard will show you your rooms to settle in. I will be going know I have some things to take care off. Thank you again for agreeing to help us" I said with a smile

"Angela come with me, Alec could you take Ami to the garden"

He nodded without questioning, kissed me and left. I motioned to Jane to come with me as I left with Angela.


	16. Chapter 16

Me, Jane and Angela were waiting in the garden for Ami's arrival with Alec.  
"What are we going to do Bella ?" asked Angela  
"I'll explain when Ami is here, but I'm telling you it will be big and will give us the upper hand"  
"It sounds cool, and evil. I like it" exclaimed Jane jumping up and down. Seeing her reaction, Angela and I, started laughing.

She glared at us, and we started laughing harder.  
"Stop it, you're being mean" she was pouting know. Does she really expect us not to laugh at her now. After a couple of seconds, she joined us and we were rolling around laughing on the ground.

But our fun was stopped when we saw Alice and Esme looking at us like we were crazy.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"We were looking for you." answered Esme

"Bella we're really sorry for what happened to you, we never meant to hurt you." said Alice.  
Are they really saying this right now, I don't wanna get angry again not now, I have some important things to do. I can't break down again.

"I don't have time for this right now, can we talk after I come back?"

"You 're not doing anything now, we're not stupid" said Alice

"She told you she will talk to you later, why don't you leave her alone" said a voice coming from the shadows, it was Rose.

"It's not any of your business Rose" said Alice anger showing in her voice.

"Anything that have to do with Bella is my business" said Rose fiercely

"Thank you Rose " I hugged her

"Why have you forgiven her not us, she never was nice to you, she never cared about you"

"Oh Alice you never have been more wrong. In front of you she may have acted like she didn't care . But in reality she always loved me and considered me a sister. She was the only one that pleaded to come back, to kill Victoria before she could hurt me. She even came back once but she stayed hidden."  
Rose looked surprised: "How did you know I came"  
I just said it was one of my gifts. I then sent her a mental message

**_"Rose I will explain later when we're alone" _**  
she nodded.

"Momma" I herd my little girl say. She ran at vampire speed and hugged me she then looked at Angela and jumped on her to give her a hug.

I kissed Alec and told him in his mind the plan, he smiled widely liking my idea.

"We have to go now, oh Ami this is Rose" I gestured toward her.  
Ami went and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Rose was surprised at first but then hugged her.

"We need to go honey"  
"Okay mom."

We left them and I led Alec, Jane, Ange and Ami to the field where the battle will take place.

"Angela I need you and Ami to turn with fire the ground into lava. Me being immune to fire will stand in the center and help you at first put then I will have to cover the lava with dirt to conceal it."

"Jane, Alec , you will have to separate the field. And tell us where to stop, so that when we finish we wouldn't have covered the place where we will be standing. Do all of you understand"

They all nodded and all of us started working. When we finished, I made sure nothing looked different and everything was hidden so that they won't expect a thing when the army will come.

"let's go back, the training will start in a couple of hours, we've been here for five hours."


	17. Chapter 17

I was waiting in my office, I didn't want to see them but I had to. I knew they were coming and I was about to break down.

I called Alec who came in a flash. He held me in his strong arms, calming me down with his words.

"I will always be here for you, don't ever forget that honey."

"I know, I love you so mush"

"I love you too" I was pulled into a passionate kiss that none of us wanted to break. But unfortunately we were interrupted by a loud growl. It was Edward standing with the Cullen's in my office.

Both me and Alec hissed at him, he looked confused then backed down.

"We came to talk to you Bella " said Carlisle.

"okay talk then"

"We want to ask for forgiveness, we never meant to hurt you."

"Is that all you wanted to say"

"Yes it is"

"You're forgiven but things will never go back to the way they were"

"We understand that very well."

"Good then can you leave now I have business to take care of" I said that looking at Alec.

"Yeah right you have business beep in the idiot's mouth" I heard Edward say.

Oh now he will pay.

"No body can ever say that about my husband do you understand. You will suffer the consequence of those words" I hissed.

He looked scared and he should be, he is gonna go threw hell.

I used one of my most cruel power on him, the power to put a person in his worst nightmares. He will relive them until he ends up killing himself after years of suffering.

"What did you do to him, why is he screaming" said Carlisle frantically.

"He is reliving his worst nightmares, he can't wake up from this state until he kills himself. In the mean time he will go threw hell." I said calmly hiding a smile.

"He didn't do anything, he doesn't deserve this" said Carlisle.

"Are you kidding me right now, he was going to face this fate now or in the future. He destroyed me, left me for dead. He was the cause of my Father's death. And you can really say he is innocent. He deserve so much more suffering for everything he did!" I was now shooting

"I can't stay here help the person that killed my son, I won't help I can't anymore." announced Carlisle.

"Then go, you didn't believe you could threaten me, one of my guards can take a hundred of you at the same time." I said with a smirk.

"Come on everyone we're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." said Rose.

"You're choosing you're brother's killer over your family?"

"No I'm choosing my sister over you and your golden boy" Rose announced. He was so shocked.

"I'm staying too, I won't leave Bells again." said Emmet moving close to Rose.

"I gave her my word to fight and I never get back on my word" said Jasper.

"I won't abandon her again, I wanna be her sister again. I won't survive if I knew she hated me." Said Alice.

"Do what ever you want, I won't stay another minute here. You no longer are apart of my coven."

He turned to leave followed by Esme, but I heard what he was saying in his mind and I couldn't let him do it. I used a power to make the three king and his family hear what he was saying in his mind. All of them were shocked that he was planning on raising another army and join forces with Victoria.

"You will die for plotting against the Volturi" said Aro.

Then Jane made her entrance, and used her gift on them. Felix came and ripped them to pieces, he then looked at me asking for fire in his head.

I threw a fire ball on the pieces who turned to ashes.

"I see the time for training has come. Follow me everyone"

I heard Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice follow me to the training room, where more then fifty vampires were waiting for our arrival.


	18. Chapter 18

Six days have past since the beginning of training, and only one remained. Everyone has made a lot of progress and I was sure we could take them. But first I need to inform everyone of my plan of action.

"Can everyone stop please" Every vampire in the room stopped what he was doing, and they gathered around me.

"Okay, I need all of you to listen to my plan for tomorrow's combat. I will be on the lead, no one can walk in front of me. I will be the imaginary line that no one can pass, otherwise you will suffer the consequence. I have prepared a little surprise for them, and you will die if you don't do as I say. "

I continued explaining the plan for two hours and dismissed everyone.

The only people remaining were my Coven, Alec , Jane, Felix, Dimitri, Angela and the Cullen's.

My daughter jumped at me and kissed my cheek.

"Everything will be fine baby, I promise."

"I love you momma "

"I love you too."

"What do you say about having a little bit of fun til the time comes."

"I'm always up for some fun." Said Emmet.

"How about we go out on a shopping trip." Suggested Jane.

All the girls said yes but the boys were making faces that would make drop laughing to the ground.

"We can make a compromise, after shopping we go to the amusement center, What do you thing?"

All of their faces lit up and said at the same time "we're in"

We had a lot of fun dragging the boys behind us from shop to shop, but after that we went to the amusement park and had a hell lot more of fun.

Now we're back and all the worry is back. One hour remained, we were on our way to the field.

We were more then a hundred and they were more then a thousand, you could say we were screwed but that would be underestimating us.

WE COULD TAKE THEM.

**AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE COMBAT AND PROBEBLY THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY K!**


	19. Chapter 19

I was standing on the imaginary line, looking how Victoria's army was coming into view . They were more then a thousand that's for sure, behind me were all the power users and the Volturi, and behind them where all the other vampires. All were waiting for my signal to attack.

As soon as the army stopped it advance Victoria made her way to the front and looked at me in the eyes.

"You look good for a dead person Vicky." I glared at her

"Well thank you dear Bella, been waiting to see you for ages."

"I hoped to never see you again after I killed you."

"Oh yeah right you killed me. And you must be wandering how I'm alive now."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I saw you burn to ashes."

"Well you see Bella I have a friend with a very unique power, the power the rise the dead."

As soon as she said that I looked at all the gifts I just received, and found it the power to rise the dead.

"How annoying now, I have to kill you all over again. And this time no body will revive you because everyone will be dead."

"Let's see that, I have been waiting for my revenge since I woke up again and with the numbers you have you won't be able to win." She said laughing, and went to stand in the end of the formation of her army. How nice of her to let others fight her fight.

Her army started to move forward. That's the time I let go of the ground, it opened to a see of lava that was killing a lot of vampires. They were trying to escape, screams were everywhere and her numbers were going down by the second. Only remained two hundred of them and they were backing up from the lava.

When I saw that no more kills would be made this way, closed the ground again leaving a band open for protection in front of us.

As soon as I did that the army restart to move our way at vampire speed.

I used my power to freeze all of them, non of them could move except two who were probably shields. I opened my hand and let out a fire ball and burned the two to ashes.

I gave a sine to attack and all hell broke loose. There was killing everywhere, and I happily joined the party, killing Victoria's little tools, but when I attacked they unfroze and started to fight back.

I saw Alec being surrounded by 4 vampires, and he was having a little bit of trouble. I made my way to him and helped him kill them of. But unfortunately at the same time I saw two of them decapitating Dimitri. I could stop myself from screaming, he was my big brother and he just died. They will pay for this.

My anger was rising and my powers were taking over. In a flash I was in everyone's mind and controlling them. I made them attack each others but left the 2 that had killed Dimitri untouched so that I could make them suffer a lot.

Soon after all of them were dead, I lit them up and they burned to ashes. I then transported the ashes to the lava see and threw it in so that that couldn't revive.

I then made my way to Victoria who was standing with Laurant terror showing on her face.

Laurant was the one that revived her, so he would die first. I looked at Alec and Jane and told them in their minds to take care of him, they just nodded and in a minute he was dead and thrown in the lava.

All that is left now is Victoria and she was about to stop existing for ever.

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**K**


	20. Chapter 20

What would be the best thing to do to her, killing her seems to easy. Edward is suffering a lot more with him reliving his nightmares and all. I really didn't now what to do, the only thing that popped into my mind was the legend of Prometheus. Now I know exactly what to do.

"Victoria do you know the legend of Prometheus?" I asked her, she shook her head no.

"Let me enlighten you, Prometheus was a Titan who helped Zeus and the Olympians win the war against the Titan. After years and years earth was created and the humans. Prometheus came to like the humans and decided to help them when they were doomed to die. He stole the fire of the gods and gave it to them. Zeus seeing it as an act of treason punished him by chaining him to a pillar, where a eagle sent by Zeus consumed his liver in the daytime which, in every succeeding night, was restored again. Prometheus was thus exposed to perpetual torture." ( sorry if it's to long but I love mythology and I couldn't stop myself)

Understanding was written all over her face, she was going to suffer an eternity of suffering.

"You will suffer for eternity, every day you will face burning fire that won't consume you entirely and during the night you will recover but not for too long because as soon as the sun start to go up the fire will be restarted."

"No, No please, please I'm begging you don't do it I will do anything to repay you. Kill me, kill me It would be a big enough punishment."

"I decided what will be your punishment and my decision won't change by your pleading."

I gave the guard a sine to take her away to the place where here torture will take place.

I made my way to the place where the ashes of Dimitri where. I could save him with the new power I had, the power to revive the dead. I didn't know how to do it, I took his ashes and started to concentrate on him all of the memories I had of him my brother. And suddenly the ashes started to take form, and after a little bit of time the body of Dimitri was in front of me. He was still unconscious but he will start living again in a couple of days.

We carried him to the castle and waited, the waiting was unbearable. After about three days he started to move and regain consciousness. As soon as he was on his feats I jumped at him and gave him a bear hug, he hugged me back. After we pulled away he started thanking me and saying that he owns me his life and that he would do anything to help me and protect me.

An idea has been on my mind since I brought Dimi back, I was wondering if I could bring my fathers wife Dydime back to life. I was afraid to give my father faults hope but I needed to try to help him get his love back.

I walked in the room where her ashes remained; I took them in my hand. Started thinking about her. I used my father's memories of her to bring her. Little by little her body started to recompose and soon she was in front of me lying. I thought about telling my dad but then decided to wait for her to wake up.

I staid with her the entire time not leaving her side for a second. The three days past and she started to move. When she awakened she was confused, and when she saw me she was scared and took a defensive stands.

"I mean you no harm."

"How can I be sure of that. Who are you and how am I alive?" she asked confused.

"My name is Isabella Swan Volturi, you can call me Bella. I am Marcus's daughter he adopted me a century ago." She was confused at first but she soon gave me a warm smile. I continued

"As for how you're alive, I was granted a couple of days ago by the gift to bring back the dead and after bringing Dimitri back to life I wanted to bring my father's love back but couldn't tell him. I was afraid to give him faults hope."

She smiled again and gave me a hug

"Thank you"

"You're more then welcome. Do you want to know what have been going in Volterra for the past years before you make your great entrance?"

"I would be happy to."

"Okay I will show you but in order to do so I have to show you my past because nothing really was going on before I came here. But I have to let you know that my past isn't that pretty and you will be feeling everything I once felt."

"I can handle it." She said

I concentrated and started showing her everything from the beginning, which is the meeting with Edward and the Cullen's to the present day.

When I was finish showing her my past, she stood there not moving for a couple of minutes. Then she hugged me and started sobbing in my arms. After some time she finally recovered and kissed my forehead.

"You went to a lot, more then anyone can handle. You are really strong and I see you made my Marcus happy, that makes me happy and I would love if you could conceder me you mother as Marcus is your father."

"I would love too." She then hugged me again.

"Do you wanna go now, I think dad has waited enough time to see you again."

"Let's go"

We made our way to the throne room using a secret passage that I was the only one to know about.

When they saw us all the people in the room where stunned, dad was in complete disbelief.

"Can you please stop starring and greet your wife properly dad."

He snapped out of the state he was in and ran to Dydime who was standing with amusement on her face.

When he reached her he took her in his arms and hugged her like she was his life, and she probably was.

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you too "

And they kissed each other.

I made my way to Alec and kissed him.

"That's what you were doing for the past few days, I just nodded.

"You should have told me, I was really worried." He said acting mad at me.

"It would have ruined the surprise" I gave him my best puppy dog face and he melted.

"I missed you " he said

"I missed you too"

"Where is Ami?" I asked him

"In her room she has been wondering where you were."

"Come I want to see her." I dragged him too her room

As soon as she saw me she ran and gave me a hug.

"Where have you been mommy?"

I showed her what I did and she said she wanted to meet her grandma.

We made our way to the throne room, her sitting in Alec's arms.

"You must be Ami" Dydime said

Ami ran to her and gave her a hug.

Everyone was happy now, our lives were complete and we could live for eternity together as a family.

I had the love of my life with me and my daughter, I was completely happy and will be for the rest of eternity.

I could say "and we lived happily ever after" But that would be no fun would it. No body knows what the future holds or do I.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction, I surtenly enjoyed writting it even thos I wasn't sure someone would read it. **

**Thank you for reading. K :)**


End file.
